


The Road Not Taken

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Already, F/M, Fluff, fighting about directions, set in 6x12, they act like they are married, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Elongsue mini fic, [Ralph and Sue get lost on the way to the meeting point]
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Road Not Taken

She turned the window crank up and down, she was bored then anxious. Was she bored of him? he did insist on driving, mainly because it was his car. But he could not help but think that her thoughts lied outside the window. She was different then he thought but no less remarkable. I mean she went from drinking $10 000 wine to $15 Gingold with a sly smile, from a mansion behind a large steel gate to a roach filled room with shredded wall paper. So she was very adaptable that’s for sure, and with a crazy ex who tried to kill her in her sleep after her it makes sense she would be. 

Ralph drove carefully down the road but he would be lying if he said he eyes were completely on the road. He had only seen her face in pictures so seeing her in the flesh was very intriguing, if nothing else he could not help but look at her. She was beautiful and had a charm about her he could not place, she was a wild card that he noticed thus far. 

Sue looked over to him as he was driving, she had not seen him up close yet though she had his picture on her wall. His face had a nice structure, like a framed portrait, though he had elements of a traditionally handsome man, he wore his personality on his face that had given him an odd quality to it that made him more pulchritudinous merit. She had wondered what else she had missed about him, if his face has caught her attentions like this. What else laid under his charming boyish smile. 

It was not long until the meet up and they had yet to arrive at the hand off spot, Sue did not knew when she was going to get another chance at this. 

‘Can you drive a little faster?’

Ralph flicked is eyes over to her before putting them back on the road. 

‘Sure, and when we get pulled over by the cop’s you can tell them we are late for a gun trade deal.’

Sue huffed a little.

‘Fine, look, take a left at the road up there in 3 minutes and that will take us down the east side way and we will get there faster.’

Ralph raised both his eyebrows and then pushed them lower down his eye line a second later.

‘Ah, no, that road leads to the east side front, an will take 4 minutes longer.’

Sue raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

‘No, that what be if we turned right. Left goes past the loading dock’s and we are going to the bypass,’

‘Nooo, the left loops around the dock’s, straight ahead goes to goes right to the bypass.’

‘Yeah, in like 9 minutes, turn left and it will take 4.’

‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘I don’t think it will.’

‘Oh, it does Slick.’

‘Look, no offence but I am pretty sure I go down here more then you do.’

‘And what is that meant to mean.’

‘I mean’s I take photo’s a the dock’s for work all the time, in fact taking pictures at the dock’s is like, 30% of my job.’

‘Oh, how every noir of you, do you also wear a fedora and smoke a cigar.’

‘Oh well, I will have you know that i don’t wear hat’s because they kilter on top of my forehead.’

‘Oh nice burn, i almost had to slightly blow on my hand.’

‘Oh really you want to go there. Fine, from a grown woman pulling the Kim Possible shtick dressed like rebel without a cause that is rich.’

they car then rolled closer to the intersection. 

‘It’s coming up your going to miss it.’

‘I hope I do because it’s the slower way.’

‘Just take the road.’

‘I am telling you..’

‘Just do it.’

‘Fine.’

He turned the wheel of the car sharply and they took the left road.

‘There, happy.’

‘Yes thank you.’

‘You are unbelievable.’

‘And you have no sense of direction.’

The two of them fell silent as the car moved along. Ralph was flicking his eyes back and forth from the car’s inside clock.

‘I can see what your doing.’

Sue said abruptly.

‘Oh and what it that.’

‘You are time how long it takes to get there, and you want to prove that i’m wrong.’

‘Well if your right you have nothing to worry about.’

‘So your are doing it.’

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘Well if you are, how do i not know that when we are almost there and you see that i’m right, that your not just going to slow down the car to prove that your right.’

‘Do you really think that i am that petty.’

‘I don’t know, are you?’

‘No I’m not.’

‘I guess we will see.’

‘How vain are you about being right.’

‘I’m not vain, especially when I am right.’

‘Sounds like something a vain person would say.’

‘That sounds like something a petty person would say.’

He paused for a moment.

‘Fair point.’

The of them returned to silents and started throwing sly looks back and forth to each other’s, slowly at first but then when they both realised they were doing the same thing they went faster and more absurd, until they both started laughing at how they were wildly snapping their heads violently in each others direction.

‘Ok, ok, we are 2 minutes out, looks like you wrong Miss Dearbon.’

Sue let out a sigh.

‘Fine, fine, I was wrong, happy.’

‘Kind of yeah.’

‘You can drop the Miss Dearbon bit Slick.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah, anyone who can prove me wrong can be on a first name bases.’

‘I feel honoured, who else is on that list.’

‘Including you….3, my parents, then you.’

‘I’m in good company then.’

Sue gave him a smile.

‘Pull up over there Slick, they should be here any minute now.’

The two of the sat in the car, waiting for the unsavoury company to arrive. Sue waited a moment and undid her belt.

‘Where are they already.’

‘Maybe they also took the left road.’

‘Let it go Slick.’

Sue gave him a playful bump on the shoulder.

‘Ok, ok.’

‘Seriously where are they?’

‘I criminals like to stick to a tight schedule.’

‘If only, you got any snacks.’

‘Would not be a stakeout car if i didn’t.’

Ralph pulled open the glove box.

‘Ah, you got funyuns sweet.’

‘The sweetest.’

Sue opened the bag and took three in her mouth at a time.

‘Hungry?’

She truned to him with a mouth full of food.

‘You want one.’

She said with through chewed muffle.

‘Sure.’

Ralph took a few and smiled and said.

‘Watch this.’

Ralph then balanced the food ring on the tip of his nose and before snapping his head down hard and catching the ring in his mouth. Sue gave him an impressed look.

‘Nice very nice, my turn.’

Sue then laid out the palm of her hand and balanced the ring on her middle finger tip, she tilted her hand and it then rolled down her hand until it reached the end of her palm and she jolted her wrist upward launching the ring into her mouth. Ralph gave an approving laugh.

‘Good one.’

‘Thanks.’

the two of them continued to do silly tricks with their food and laugh as they waited for the criminals to do their work. it would seem the road they took was in fact the quickest one but either of them knew it. If they had taken the other road they would have arrived at the same time the dealers would. They would not of had this time together. 

Time to share food and laugh and the whole memory would not have stuck in each of their minds, and unknown to then this moment would turn into both of there fondest memory over time. As it was the first time they bickered and laughed at each others antics, 

but it was only the very first of many.


End file.
